Helping Each Other
by lightningxsand
Summary: Hitachiin Natsumi is the newest member of the Host Club, taking over as fashion and photography consultant after the Twins royally screw up. She says it's only because the Host Club is a major source of income and advertising for the Hitachiin fashion business...but even she has to admit the position has it's perks.
1. Prologue

Piles of notebooks sit before me, taking up most of the room on the small desk. They are organized by which fashion line they are, with the oldest lines on the far right, the newest on the far left. I take my time pouring through them, adding the rentals since six months ago, the last time I did accounting. The fees are enormous, a hundred percent spike. I frown, going through the pages to figure out why, exactly, our profits on costume rental had doubled. Not that this is a bad thing, just unusual enough to make me curious. And I discover the culprit. I also figured out that the profits on costume rental are a bad thing, since although so many costumes were being rented, they were also being altered, ruining them for further use by others. Someone had neglected to include the paperwork in the rentals that mention security deposits, so we were actually losing money on costume rental.

I sigh and close the book. And then I begin to think. I could allow this to continue as technically we aren't in a financial crisis over a few dozen costumes losing their rental value. But still, it'd be better to not lose them in the first place and I'm not sure what these costumes are being used for. I don't want a bad image to come on the brand name. And if they are being used for advertising or profit, then that could be considered theft. And an effective way to make up for the lost money.

Either way, I want to know.

"Miss Natsumi?" I turn to see the maid at the door. "The car is waiting to take you to school."

I smile, and incline my head. "Thank you."

I stand, walking past her, accepting my bag at the door. I give one look in the mirror, checking to see if I had messed up my hair or makeup when I had finished up the work I hadn't done last night. Then I exit, moving down to the car. I smile at the chauffeur who opens the door, scooting to the far side, resting my chin in my hand as I waited for the boys.

They arrive still eating breakfast, jackets being pulled on while they rush down the front steps and they smile at me. "Good morning, Natsumi."

"Morning, Hikaru, Kaoru." I reply. The car starts, pulling out of the driveway.

"Tell me, why do you keep renting so many costumes?"

* * *

My hand slides up the banister as I walk up the grand flight of stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru had told me in the car that the Host Club meets in Music Room 3 on the third floor of the south building. I find myself surprised that the hall is empty enough that I hear my footsteps echo back to me. Kaoru had said that dozens of girls visit them each day, and I thought that they would go to the Host club directly after afternoon classes, like I am doing now. I look outside the large windows at the gardens below, and smile. It's such a lovely summer day outside.

A sign above a pair of elegant double doors tell me that this is Music Room 3. I look at the doors and shrug, reaching for the handles to open them. "This is it."

And I am greeted by an Arabian palace, plants not native to Japan scattered through the large room, Persian tapestries lining the walls and the floor, large expensive looking pillows and low tables everywhere. And then I see them, seven boys gathered a dozen yards from the doors in costumes that could only be from the newest Arabia line. They smile at me, all seven of them. "Welcome."

I stare, the expense of each costume filtering through my head. Seven costumes and they had to have had them altered as well, to fit each one of them so nicely. I cover my face with one hand, the other crossing my stomach as my shoulders slumped.

"A new guest!" Tamaki got up from his lounging position, moving towards me, a lily in his hand. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Hitachiin Natsumi from my own class. Ah, yes, I'd recognize that beauty anywhere."

His fingers brush my check, resting under my chin. He lifts the lily, "A delicate flower for such a delicate beauty as you."

"Suoh, save your lines for the other girls. I'm not here as a guest." I brush past him, ignoring the flower. I give him a look over, frowning. "The sultan costume, fifty million yen."

I walked over to the others, giving them the same looking over one by one, starting with Kyoya. "The adviser costume, forty million yen, the palace guard costume, forty million yen the young prince costume, fifty million yen, the thief costumes, sixty million yen each and-"

Here I paused, staring at the final boy. He was wearing the young prince costume, seventy million yen. But there was something about the way his costume was altered. I raise my eyebrows, then turn away. "And the prince costume, seventy million yen. So, that takes this total up to, what, three hundred and seventy million yen?"

I sigh and turn away. "And these are just the rental prices, but by altering them, you've effectively ruined their rental value. Had you signed the proper paperwork, gone through the proper channels," and here I shoot Hikaru and Kaoru a glare, "You wouldn't get your security deposit back. Perhaps that was the plan all along."

"Wait, hold up." That is the prince. "Your name is Hitachiin? Like…"

He glance at Hikaru and Kaoru who movedfrom their frozen position, throwing their arms around me. They grinned at her.

"Yeah, Haruhi, can't you tell?" Hikaru began.

"She's our cousin, Natsumi." Kaoru completed.

I brush them off, glaring at them. "And you two are soon to be banned from any future contact with the business. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

They move away, shrugging. "Tamaki likes to dress up the club. We thought we were charging them right."

A hand touches my shoulder. I turned to see Kyoya smiling at me. "Perhaps we should settle this over here?"

I hesitate. I would like nothing more than to continue to berate the boys for being so careless, but at the same time I know it would do no good. They never were interested in the financial side of the business. And as much as Hikaru and Kaoru had insisted in the car that Tamaki was the club president who made all of the club decisions, I know that it must actually be Kyoya pulling the strings. This means he's the one robbing me.

So I smile back, and nod. "Yes, you're right. We have a lot to talk about."

As we walk away, him guiding me to a chair and table, the twins turn to Tamaki, who had remained where I'd dismissed him, frozen. He must not be used to girls ignoring his charm. "Uh, hey Boss? Boss?"

Kyoya and I sit at a regular level table with tea somehow already set for us. He gestures. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you." I watch him pour the tea, noting how his demeanor was somehow different than his usual polite charm. In class, he speaks with flattery and compliments, a graceful flair to his voice that sways everyone to his side. Here, he is a little more straight forward. He has a confident edge that is nearly rude. He places the tea before me, and I notice the make is high class. I smile.

"Tell me how you're able to afford the expensive rental fees, Ootori-san."

He smiles. "We sell Host Club merchandise to our guests. We also sell some effects of our members. This is enough to finance the food and beverages we require on the day to day and for extra events such as the occasional dance and, yes, our themed events. We actually manage to make a small profit as well."

I nod. "What sort of merchandise do you sell?"

"We sell photograph books. Each book is of a different member- except for your cousins. They feature together."

I take a sip of the tea, noting out of the corner of my eye that a new guest had arrived- this one an elementary school boy. "I see. So, could you afford to buy the costumes, instead of merely renting them?"

Kyoya smiles at me. "I'm afraid not. Not only would it be too much, but we wouldn't need them after the first time we use them. It would be a waste."

I nod, "But you see, it's already a waste, Ootori-san. Because the costumes have been altered to fit your club members specifically, they are not rental quality anymore. Especially the ones for Fujioka-san. Because of the care to hide her figure, her costumes especially are useless now."

I can't help it. I allow my own confidence to show as Kyoya looks at me, surprised. I lean my chin on my folded hands, elbows resting on the table. I raise my eyebrows as he glances at Haruhi then back at me. And he smiles.

"It stands to reason that an expert like yourself would be able to tell Haruhi's true gender. The question is, what are you going to do with this information?"

I look him in the eyes, and we stare at each other for a few moments, sizing the other up. Before now, Kyoya and I had never interacted beyond some polite small talk. Now I can see a little more of him past the host facade. He's a business man, through and through. I lean back. "I'm not going to rat her out, if that's what you mean. She's pretending to be a boy for a reason."

"I'm glad to hear that."

And I believe him. So I pick up my tea again. "So, Ootori-san-"

"Please. Kyoya is fine."

For the first time, he has startled me. And before I can help it, a true smile tugs on my lips. "Kyoya then. How can we help each other?"

He opens his notebook, and looks over at the rest of the club's antics. "I think I have a few ideas."


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Miss Hitachiin."

I look up from my notebook, my hand automatically covering the drawings there to see Tamaki Suoh smiling down at me. I glance around to see quite a few more students than usual occupying the once empty classroom. No sign of Kyoya Ootori, however. He usually arrives with only a few minutes to spare anyway, so I am unsurprised. I smile at Tamaki. "Good morning, Mr. Suoh."

He leans on the desk with one hand, and I can see him piling on the charm already. A graceful smile, a slight tilt of his head so that his bangs don't shield his dazzling blue eyes. I must admit, I can see quite clearly how the 'princely' role fits him so well. Even with the disaster from yesterday, the 'naughty boy' insulting his guests and causing him to lose his focus, Tamaki had demonstrated perfectly his abilities. I close the notebook, sitting straighter in my chair.

"You and Kyoya talked for quite a long time yesterday, Miss Hitachiin." Tamaki began. "I can't help but wonder if I should know anything you planned. Being the club president and all, I am the primary decision maker."

I neatly fold my hands on my lap. "Of course you are, Suoh. Kyoya and I were simply discussing the business aspect of the Host Club. For instance, how you will be paying back the Hitachiin business the money lost by your careless treatment of the rentals."

He flinched at the word careless. Then his eyes flicker next to us as my neighbor took her seat. A graceful hand touches her desk before she evens has the opportunity to unpack her bag and she looks up into Kyoya's polite smile. "Excuse me. Would you mind switching seats with me?"

She blushes. I had seen her hanging around, dejected, in Music Room 3 yesterday while Kyoya and I had been busy. She nods, stands and shuffles back to Kyoya's usual place. Tamaki stiffens, "Kyoya-"

The teacher enters, and Kyoya gives Tamaki a very different smile. "Now, now, Tamaki. Class is starting; you should go to your seat."

He frowns, and slips away to his seat beside the girl. I watch him go, then turn to Kyoya to raise my eyebrows at him. He merely pushes his glasses up his nose, and opens his notepad. "Don't worry about him. By tomorrow, Tamaki will be sitting on your other side, Natsumi. The young lady who sits there now is one of his regulars. Enjoy the peace while you still can."

I shake my head, turning to face the front as the teacher begins the lesson. He says that like he isn't the one drawing Tamaki to my row in the first place.

* * *

I lean back, notepad resting on my lap. I sigh, staring up at the high ceiling of my study. All around me are bookcases filled with catalogs, account books, instruction manuals on different sewing techniques and such. A desk loaded with papers sits behind me, large windows looking over a balcony and a lush backyard garden to my left. The notepad in my lap is covered in calculations related to the Host Club.

Technically, Ouran Academy's students aren't supposed to have jobs, but it's understood that students typically learn or help in their family businesses, as practice for the future when they take over. The twins, for instance, already have an eye for fashion, how to make a person look their best in make-up, clothing and hair. However, I have to admit that I have more than a learning role in the company. My aunt has as much a head for numbers as the twins do. I've been accounting for her for years now. Ever since-

"Natsumi~!" Two pairs of hands grabbed mine, and I was yanked from the chair, whirled around by Hikaru and Kaoru. They were laughing. I grinned back at them.

"So, since you're a part of the club now," Hikaru begins.

"Do you want to play a game?" Kaoru finishes.

I raise my eyebrows at them. They let go, and I cross my arms over my chest. "What kind of game?"

* * *

Kaoru threw his arm around me, and we smile at the girls in front of us. We mirror each other, posing, a hat pulled low on our brows. "It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

The girls laugh, clapping. Kaoru and I smile at each other. They were bored, since Tamaki was dedicating all of his time in teaching the elementary school boy, Shiro Takaoji, how to play some piano piece. So they decided to shake things up a bit. We already know that looks wise, it doesn't take much altering to make the three of seem as triplets rather than twins and a cousin. But we're trying to do something a little harder. So I now have a hair-cut and hours practice in Hikaru's body language and speech patterns.

Not that anyone actually notices how different the twins really are. No one but one person, and that's who we're really trying to fool.

The girls stare at us, giggling. "It's impossible to tell. Even if we could see your part, you switch it all the time. You two are identical."

One of them turn, calling across the room, "Haruhi, come here for a moment."

"Yeah, tell us which one is which."

She looks up from her guests. They followed her as she walked over. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Kaoru and I step in front of her, grinning. "Come on, Haruhi. Which one of us is Hikaru? And which one of us is Kaoru?"

She points at Kaoru. "This one is Kaoru."

Then she points at me, "And this one is Hi-"

She pauses, and her eyes narrow, her shoulders slumping. She looks genuinely confused. "I want to say this one is Hikaru, but something's not quite right…"

"What do you mean? There's only two of us, you know." Kaoru and I say, leaning towards Haruhi with our hands on our hips. I'm trying not to smile, and I can tell that Kaoru is doing the same. Smiling now would give the game away. We arch one brow, waiting for her to decide whether or not I am Hikaru. "If you don't guess correctly, then you have to wear whatever we tell you to next time we ask you to dress up."

This makes her stare harder. I can see her mind trying to sort through all of the possibilities, but she must've forgotten about me because finally she shrugs. "Yeah, you're right. There are only two of you, so this one really must be Hikaru."

Now we grin. "Uh-oh. We win."

And from seemingly nowhere, Hikaru appears behind Haruhi, throwing his arms around her neck. "Now you have to wear whatever we suggest."

She jumps, flinging Hikaru off her. He joins me and Kaoru, standing on my other side. Kaoru and I take off our hats, flinging them over our shoulders. They step slightly away, hands gesturing towards me. "Ta-daaa!"

The girls mutter around us, "Oh, wow."

"So it was really Natsumi."

Haruhi put two and two together, and her shoulders rise up, her head falling. Hikaru grins, "Looks like Haruhi forgot about our cousin Natsumi."

"Yep. Any ideas on what we should make Haruhi wear?"

"I've got the perfect suggestion." I say. The twins look at me, and I just shrug. They nod and turn away, back to their guests, who are whispering to themselves. Haruhi is standing there still, looking like she is going to collapse from despair. I stare at her for a few moments. Then I feel a gentle smile curve my lips, and I slip my arm through hers, leading her away.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I tell her. "The twins and I worked for hours to pass me off convincingly enough as Hikaru to fool you."

"But those two will dress me up in something completely ridiculous." She mumbled.

I giggle and she looks at me, startled. "Really, Haruhi, don't you trust me?"

She frowns at me, "Not after that stunt, I don't."

I shrug. "I don't blame you. But don't worry. While I like to play along sometimes, I'm used to keeping them in line."

I look back at the twins, watching them joke with the girls around them. I run my fingers through my hair, making the back fall naturally. I pull two barrettes from my pocket, pinning my bangs to the side. I look back at her to catch her staring at me with open curious eyes. I smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change. The boy's uniform isn't really my style."

I walk away towards the dressing room, hands in my pockets. I glance over to Tamaki, who sits next to Takaoji, both of them diligently bent over the piano. Kyoya leans against the wall next to the curtained off section of the room. He smiles as he writes in his notebook, pausing to look at me.

"Tamaki requested we dress up for the recital planned for Friday. Any suggestions?"

I look up, thinking. "I think I have a few. I'll show them to Tamaki tomorrow, to ask what he thinks."

I go into the dressing room, picking up my backpack, which contains a simple change of clothes for me. I honestly dislike the girl's uniform, and look forward to changing at the end of each day. The jeans, cami and cardigan fit modestly and comfortably. I look in the mirror, combing my hair to make sure that it looks fine brushed down. Then I exit the dressing room, my bag slung over my shoulder.

"You know."

Kyoya is still there. He doesn't look up from his writing this time. "I'm going to invite the club to new resort my family is opening in a few weeks. Would you like to come as well?"

I smile. "Sounds like fun. And the perfect opportunity to take a few photos of the club wearing swim suits from the up-coming Hitachiin summer line."

He chuckles as I walk away, "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 2

I pull the proper catalog off the shelf, and start flipping through the pages. Of course, this is just a rough copy, with basic pictures of each design. They're organized by age group and sex, children first, then teenagers then adults. I pause over swim suits for little boys, deciding which suits I should bring to the resort for Honey-senpai to try on. Even though he is a high schooler, his style is much younger.

"Natsumi?"

I look up to see Aunt Yuzuha standing there. She's smiling. She walks over to me, and touches my hair. "It looks cute. I have to say, you look more like my sons than ever."

I close the catalog, smiling. "That was the idea. Is there a reason you came to visit me here?"

She looks confused for a moment. Clearly she had forgotten. Then she nods, "Ah, yes. I was wondering where the white tuxedos are. I have a client looking to rent them, but I can't find them anywhere."

I grimace. "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot them at school today."

Flashbacks of standing around each of the club members, trying to make them stand still as I use pins to make the shirts and jacket fit better caused me to slump. I was so exhausted and so moved by Takaoji and his crush playing piano that I forgot to collect the costumes afterwards.

Aunt Yuzuha shrugs, "No big deal. They don't need them until next week. What are you doing now?"

"Looking at the newest swim suit line. The twins and I are going to be having a shoot in a few days, so I'm trying to see which ones I should bring for the models to choose."

"How much are we paying for these models? For the location?" Aunt Yuzuha walks over to my desk, picking up my notebook. "I like for you three to have your own projects, but I noticed you sent me some disturbing numbers."

"Those were from the twin's solo projects. This shoot is part of my measures to make up for that. Which is why everything is free." I turn to look at her. "The models are members of the twin's school club. The location is a resort run by the Ootori group that won't be opened until next month- we were invited. And I'll be manning the camera myself. I'm hoping to use the pictures in the official catalog for the line."

Aunt Yuzuha smiles, "I should've known better than to under estimate you. You're a chip off the old block."

My fingers rise to my neck, fiddling with a chain and a ring there. My eyes glance at a picture frame on my desk.

This wasn't always my study.

Aunt Yuzuha notices. She turns, and walks over, putting her arms around me in a comforting embrace. I return the gesture, closing my eyes as she brushes one hand over my hair. "I miss them too."

I sigh. "I just wish she would come home."

"She needs time to grieve, Natsumi."

I break away then, walking over to my desk and sitting down. "She's had four years to grieve. Four years since she sold our home, dumped me here and split for Hollywood."

I pick up my pencil, clutching it tightly. I'm angry now. I look at the picture, where I'm twelve years old, beaming between my father, who has the same auburn hair as me and my mother, who looks like a star even in a sweatshirt and jeans. That was my birthday, before the accident. Before Mom became too busy to spare more than the occasional absent-minded phone call or late birthday card.

Lately the only time I get to see my mom is on the TV screen.

Aunt Yuzuha stands awkwardly on the other side of my desk, unsure of what to say. She doesn't know how to make me feel better. Four years makes it difficult to say anything new.

* * *

"Natsumi?"

I look up to see Kyoya looking down at me. His eyes are slightly narrowed, but when he sees that he has my attention he smiles. "We're leaving now. Classes have ended for the day."

I look around. He's right, students are talking and walking out. It was only a half day today, I forgot. I stand, picking up my bag. "Sorry. I was…distracted."

He walks with me as we walk towards where the cars wait to pick us up. I sent a text ahead so that my driver and the girls would know I'm coming. We should go on ahead to set up for the others. Silence is maintained between me and Kyoya until I realize that Tamaki is nowhere to be seen. "Where is Suoh?"

Kyoya raises his eyebrows, "Tamaki? He went ahead with the twins to secure Haruhi's ride to the resort."

"Oh."

I stop before the Hitachiin limo, looking around. The driver, Hayate stands beside the door, "Kaoru and Hikaru have another ride, miss, with Yamato."

I smile at him, "Thank you."

I turn to Kyoya, who is still with me. I look around, not seeing any car with the Ootori insignia on it, which is odd. The Ootori group slaps their crest on everything. Then I frown. "Were you expecting me to offer you a ride?"

"Why thank you, Natsumi, I thought you'd never ask." Kyoya climbs into the vehicle after Hayate opens the door. I shake my head, following him into the narrow backseat. There the girls sit, smiling at me the same way the twins do when they have a particularly nasty idea or plan. I cross my arms as Hayate closes the door and walks to the driver's seat. "What?"

"Nothing, young miss."

"You just have a handsome friend is all."

I glance at Kyoya, who is unreadable. Then I smile. "Yes, I do. Ladies, this is Ootori Kyoya. He agreed to be one of our models this afternoon. Would you be so kind as to help him choose a bathing suit when we get to the resort?"

They grin. "It would be our pleasure."

Kyoya frowns and looks at me. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." I reply, looking out the window.

* * *

Kyoya and I were the first ones to arrive, and the girls directed him straight to the dressing room where they pounced on him. While they cornered him, Mori and Honey had already been in and out, gaining my approval and heading to the pool. I wait for Kyoya, a smug smile on my face, listening to the girls tease and taunt him and his increasingly agitated responses. Finally he comes out in navy and red trunks, his hands vicelike around a simple Hawaiian shirt. The girls exit behind him, giggling while they walk past us, heading for the girl's dressing room. I look him over from head to toe as he pulls on the shirt. Something flutters in my stomach at the sight of his bare chest. His anger is causing him to mess up on the buttons, and I step forward. "Here."

He stiffens as I smoothly button the shirt for him from bottom to top, leaving the top two undone. I fix the collar, and slide my hands on his shoulders, smoothing the fabric, smiling at him as he stares back at me, surprised. "There. You look great."

I turn, walking quickly away from the men's room and towards the woman's before anything further could be said about what I had just done. I feel my face getting very warm, and I brush past the twins and Tamaki into the dressing room. Inside stands Haruhi in the pink maillot and cap. She gives me one look and raises her eyebrows. "What wrong, Natsumi?"

I shake my head, shrugging. "It's the heat. I waited too long to change out of my school uniform is all."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I change and drink some water." I smile at her.

Haruhi shrugs, buying my simple explanation, but the maids smile knowingly at each other. As she walks out, they pull a purple string bikini forward. "Would you like to try this one on, young miss?"

I give them my best no face- narrow eyes, a tight jaw that twists my mouth into a scowl. But they simply toss that one aside for a bandeau top with a bottom that almost looks like a thong. So I lean past them and pick a white and purple bikini top with really short shorts. They counter with a blue halter and plain bottom with a small wrap to go with it.

"Okay, that one is the best one." I surrender, and they grin. They leave me in peace as I pull it on, but insist on fixing my hair as best they can, lamenting that I had cut off all of the beautiful locks I had. I brush them off as they try to do my make-up, grabbing my camera from the bag that had been carried into the dressing room with the suits. I settle the camera around my neck just as Haruhi walks back in with a yellow pullover and green checker shorts. We turn in unison to stare at her- just as the girls start to protest, I raise a hand. "Tamaki's idea?'

Haruhi frowns. "Yeah, he sprouted some nonsense about how a girl shouldn't show that much skin until after marriage or something. How did you know?"

I smile. When I had passed him earlier, his face had been as red as a radish. "Lucky guess. If you really want to put that on, I won't stop you. It's still from my aunt's fashion line, so it doesn't matter."

I stand. "Of course, I haven't forgotten about the bet, and neither have the twins. If it's not a bathing suit today, it'll be something else tomorrow."

I leave her to grumble about that, exiting the dressing room. Walking down the path, I come into view of the boys just in time to see Mori-senpai emerge from a pool. I whip up the camera and take a picture.

"Are you going to be taking pictures this whole time?"

"You can't swim with the camera, you know."

I smile at Hikaru and Kaoru, lifting the camera. "I'll do what I like. Pose?"

They oblige, and I take a few pictures before letting my camera hang. I stare across the resort, taking in the sight. Different pools surround us on this central plaza. In the distance a slide can be seen in the middle of a pool with a beach. I see Kyoya reclining under an umbrella, and I smile at the boys. "Go find yourselves some fun. I've got work to do."

I walk closer to him, taking a picture. For the first time, he looks truly relaxed to me. I have to wonder what he is thinking about. I know what I am. I'm trying to convince myself that I had no reason to get so flustered over what I had done. I've done it to many a model. Fixing clothes on people, even men, is an exercise I am used to.

But even I have to admit that Kyoya is not like any other man I have ever met.

I lose my nerve at the last second, and walk away. I'm still not ready to face him. I turn my attention instead to Haruhi and Tamaki, who are near each other at the edge of the main pool. Tamaki is smiling and I focus the camera on them, waiting for Haruhi's shoulder to not be so slumped and her expression not so exasperated before taking a picture. I spot Honey-senpai on Mori-senpai's shoulders, and get a shot of them as well as the twins tossing a ball back and forth.

"Would you like something to drink, Natsumi?"

I jump and turn, seeing that Kyoya had come up beside me while I was focused on the others. He has a smile on his face and a glass with an iced drink in his hand extended towards me. I take a deep breath and take the drink. "Why, thank you, Kyoya."

"We are here to relax." He replies. "You don't have to spend the entire time taking pictures."

We stand there, me fidgeting. Finally, I turn to him with a polite smile, "Excuse me."

I walk over to Haruhi right after Honey twirls her around. "So, are you having fun?"

She shrugs. "Not really."

"Haruhi, Natsumi! Want to go check out the water slide?" The twins come up, Kaoru definitely asking about the water slide. Hikaru is eating a banana and he frowns at Haruhi. "Hang on, what's with that pull over you're wearing?"

I smile knowingly as Haruhi explains. I notice Hikaru toss aside the banana peel as she finishes, "So, you're not going to swim?"

I shake my head as Haruhi complains, "I'd rather be at home."

"You lazy-bones." I murmur, turning away to take a few more pictures of Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and Kyoya. Tamaki joins us at some point, scolding the twins. I ignore them, wandering away as their conversation escalates. I go to stand in the water, smiling as I wiggle my toes in the sand, listening to the calls of the birds. I prefer real beaches to water parks any day. Concrete hurts my feet after a while. I take a sip of the drink Kyoya gave me, and my smile widens. It's watermelon juice, my favorite. I wonder how he knows that.

I turn to see the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi talking to Renge, who has materialized from seemingly nowhere. I go towards them, setting my camera down on a table as I do. Honey senpai waves at me from the current pool. "Natsumi-chan, come swim with me!"

I smile and shrug. Why not? I go and sit on the edge of the pool, letting my legs in first. The current is fast, so I shake my head, "I think I'll just stay here, Honey-senpai."

I lean back on my hands, feeling the sunshine on my skin. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. This place is very relaxing. I have to remember to tell Kyoya that. Someone comes up beside me, and I look up to see Mori-senpai. Honey-senpai climbs out of the pool, grabbing his arm. "Takashi, you should swim against the current!"

Mori-senpai jumps into the pool, standing. Honey-senpai jumps after him, holding onto his shoulders. They turn to me, Mori holding out his hand. "Come on, Natsumi-chan! Swim with us."

I take off the wrap. "Alright. Why not."

I swim alongside Mori-senpai while Honey sits on his back. I take more breaks than them, standing up and bracing myself against the current. I watch the twins and Tamaki play with water guns as Mori also takes a break, getting out of the pool. Honey swims behind me on his own, the pink bunny inflatable still around his waist. I snort. What powerful kicking power. I grin, and dive back in, pushing myself to stay level with Honey-senpai, who smiles his bright smile at me, giggling.

Suddenly, the current feels different. I stop swimming, looking up. Over on the plaza, Tamaki lies at the foot of a totem pole that is lit up, with a set up that looks a bit like a computer behind it. I frown, and look down the current pool to see a giant wave heading towards me and Honey-senpai! We grab hands just as it hits us, sweeping me off my feet and sending the inflatable flying. I take a deep breathe, the current pulling us underwater, the both of us holding tightly onto each other. We can't fight the current this time, so we just try to stay above the water so we can breathe.

Finally the current slows, and we go to the edge and climb out. I collapse on the ground, taking deep breaths, trying to calm my heart. I stare around us, trying to see if I can spot the others, or even figure out how to get back to them. But we're surrounded by jungle. Even the animal sounds seem different. I look at Honey-senpai, who is also looking around. "Do you know where we are?"

He shakes his head and I sigh. He stands, "Well, we should try and get back!"

"Are you sure?" I sit up. "Wouldn't it be best to sit and wait for them to find us?"

Honey shakes his head. "I'm sure Takashi and the others are really worried about us. We should find them so they don't worry anymore."

I push myself up. "Just promise you won't let anything bad happen to me, okay? I'm not a martial arts champion like you."

He nods, taking my hand. We walk through the jungle together, and I listen to the animal calls, wondering if the real thing is out there. "How far away do you think they are?"

"I'm sure they aren't too far. This park isn't that big!" He replies. I laugh, "Yeah, you're right. We'll find them in no time."

We walk a little ways, and I can see a roof through the trees just as rain starts to fall. I look up to see the sky quickly clouding over and frown. We dash towards the roof, taking shelter under something that appears to be a secluded rest area, with a few hammocks and chairs. I sit in one, Honey in another.

"You were acting a bit distant towards Kyo-chan today, Natsumi-chan." Honey says, breaking our silence. "Why?"

I stiffen, feeling my face get a little warm again as I remember buttoning up Kyoya's shirt for him. I swallow and wave my hand dismissively. "I don't know why you're concerned. It's not like we're friends."

"Oh. I just thought you like Kyo-chan. It seems like since you've started coming to the club, you talk the most to him."

I shrug. "That's because of business, and nothing more. Honestly, I'm probably not going to come by as often. You guys don't need me there every day."

"Oh."

The silence stretches on for a bit. Then Honey-senpai smiles at me. "Maybe you could do something else at the club. It would be fun to have you be a regular member. We could be friends."

I stare at him, surprised. I don't know what he suggests I do beyond being a representative for costuming. I don't even know his true motives behind wanting me to come by every day. Honey-senpai may seem all cute and innocent, but I know he is deeper than he seems.

"…I'll think about it."

I look into the forest, thinking. Are the twins worried about me? Is Kyoya? Suddenly the rain stops, and Honey jumps out of his chair. "Yay, let's keep going now!"

We take off, just in time to meet the snakes and creepy crawlies that emerge from the bush after the rain. We dodge around them, holding hands. Honey senpai is prancing, causing me to skip along, smiling. "When I get back, I'm going to eat cake and play with Takashi and find my bunny inflatable."

We stop, hearing voices. Honey tilts his head. Then he takes off, pulling me after him, "Hurry, Natsumi-chan! Takashi and Haru-chan are in trouble. "

We emerge into a clearing where a couple of armed men surround Mori-senpai and Haruhi. I just have time to recognize the Ootori group insignia on their uniforms as Honey launches himself out of the trees at them, taking each one of them down with little to no effort. I stand by, watching as Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins run up. Immediately the twins dash over to me, throwing their arms around my neck. "Natsumi! We're so glad you're okay!"

I smile, and hug them back. "How sweet, you guys really were worried about me."

They let go. That's when the beaten soldiers catch their eye. They squat, poking at one. "Wow. What happened here?"

"Is this Honey-senpai's work?"

I nod. "Yeah, he was holding back."

Haruhi shakes off Tamaki, "Hold on, what do you mean 'holding back?'"

I raise my eyebrows, "So then?"

"You didn't know about senpai?" Hikaru continues.

"The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts." Kaoru finishes.

I lean against a tree as the discussion continues about how both Honey and Mori come from families with martial art specialties and are champions themselves. Kyoya walks over to me as his men apologize for the confrontation. I look up at him as he holds something out. "You left this behind when the current pool swept you away."

I smile, and take my wrap, tying it around my waist. "Thank you, Kyoya."

We stand there, him looking away, his hands in his pockets. Finally he clears his throat. "I want to apologize for what happened. It's my fault, for using the club as a test run for the park."

I raise my eyebrows, surprised. He still isn't looking at me. So I fold my arms and look in the same direction as him, pretending to watch the scene unfolding before us, Honey and Mori's reunion. "I was thinking. Maybe there's more I can do for the club. Costuming will only bring me once a week, and I'd like to help more than that."

I look at him from the corner of my eye. He's looking at me now, eyebrows slightly raised.

"As a matter of fact, my photography work has never really been that great, and my hidden cameras have been giving me really subpar pictures. Could you help me out with that?"

I smile, "Yeah, I think I can."

I see Honey-senpai look over at us, smiling. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he merely grins before looking away. I shake my head. If he's trying to play match-maker, he's going to be disappointed. Kyoya is nothing more than a business associate.

Right?


	4. Chapter 3

I sit at the fine table, a laptop open before me. I scan through the pictures, looking for the ones with the best quality and the best content. And Kyoya is right, his hidden cameras aren't doing him any good. The ones with the clearest image don't have anything good with them, and the ones with the best content are blurry and unfocused. I sigh and close the laptop. Kyoya looks up at me from his notebook. "So?"

"Where are your cameras? I need to take a look at them. There might be something on the lens, or whatever is securing them is loose so they shake." I reply, standing. He nods and starts to point to different areas around the room.

"Hey, Natsumi." Hikaru starts as I walk past them.

"How did our photo shoot go?" Kaoru finishes.

I sigh, remembering the events that took place the Friday before. "Not good. Because of the incident, I was only able to get pictures of you guys wearing one suit! Not nearly enough for the catalog. Besides, there are no pictures of the girl's line."

"Photo shoot?" The girls with them look at each other. Hikaru and Kaoru smile at them. "Yeah, the Host Club modelled the newest swimsuits from our mother's line on Friday at the Ootori water park that opens next month. Natsumi was taking the pictures."

"But like Natsumi pointed out, it wasn't much of a shoot after all." Kaoru said. I sigh, folding my arms over my chest. Suddenly, I'm hit with an idea. And I smile. "Well, we could always have another one."

The twins look at me suspiciously as I rush back over to Kyoya. He doesn't look up as I sit back down. "Are my cameras alright?"

"I haven't gotten to them yet. I have an idea."

He looks up at me now, curious. "Go on."

"The photo shoot at your water park didn't really cut it. So why not have another one? Haruhi mentioned that she'd like to go to a real beach. So why not go?"

He frowns, thinking. "Well, we would have to stay in Japan, since she doesn't have a passport. My family owns a beach in Okinawa."

I smile. "We could invite the girls along too. That way I'd have girl models as well as you boys."

He lifts a few pages on his notebook. "We have a holiday weekend at the end of this week. I'll get some invitations ready."

I beam. Then I recall what he said about Haruhi. And I tilt my head. "Hold on. How do you know that Haruhi doesn't have a passport?"

He smirks, scribbling in his notebook. "I have my sources."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him. Then I smile. "You've been talking to her dad, haven't you?"

He doesn't answer, only pushes his glasses up his nose, that little smirk staying in place. I lean back in my chair, crossing my legs. "You know, I was thinking that Haruhi could wear something cute when we aren't around the girls. But that'll never work if she packs her bag herself."

Kyoya thinks for a moment. Then he writes something down, and passes it to me. "Here, that's her address and his phone number. Her father is Ryoji Fujioka, but he'll probably ask you to call him Ranka. He should be home right now, if you'd like to go visit him."

I take the paper. Then I smile. "I think I'll just call him today. If he needs some clothes for Haruhi to wear, I'll visit him on Friday before we leave while the twins distract Haruhi."

* * *

I stand outside the apartment door, looking at the number beside it then back at the paper. This is the right spot. And Ranka said he'd be ready for me. Right now the twins are back in the music room with a bunch of the bathing suits, picking one out for her. That is distraction enough for her to not really notice I'm not there. I check to make sure everything I brought is in my bag, and then I knock.

The door opens and there stands a man with long maroon hair pulled back under a bandana. His make-up is perfect, and I smile. "Mr. Fujioka? I'm Natsumi."

"It's so nice to meet you, Natsumi. Please, call me Ranka." He smiles. "Now, did you bring the clothes?"

I smile, and hand over the bag. "Some of the clothes are boyish, but that's for while we're around the other girls. I'm sure Kyoya explained Haruhi's situation at the club to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well, then you understand why I can't make her look adorable all the time." I sigh, and tilt my head down, "Tragedy that that is. But, I also included some dresses that I know will fit her wonderfully."

Ranka beams at me. "Thank you so much. I try to get her to wear more girly things, but she almost never wears them! She especially seems to hate dresses."

He sighs, the picture of a dejected father. I can't help but draw a parallel to a certain princely host. Though they look nothing alike, Tamaki emulates the same attitude toward Haruhi as Ranka does. For different reasons, of course. Then he straightens, and turns, seeming to have remembered something. "She wasn't always so boyish. She used to have the prettiest long hair in middle school. I have some pictures…"

He disappears inside, and I wait, listening as he rummages through his apartment. I hear a triumphant call, then he reappears holding a few small photos. "See?"

I take them, stunned that the girl in the photos is the same Haruhi I know now. Then the little voice in the back of my head I blame the twins for whispers, and I smile. I hold them up, "Ranka, can I have these? I can make copies of them. I have a feeling I can use them."

He beams. "Go ahead, I don't mind. Take them as appreciation to you and Kyoya for taking care of my little girl."

I bow and he returns the gesture. "Thank you very much, sir. I'll make sure she's alright on our trip."

He waves until I get into my car. I pull out my phone, dialing Kyoya's number. It only rings once before he answers. "So, did he get it?"

"Yes. And you'll never believe what he gave me in return."

* * *

The beach is beautiful. The girls are more than happy to smile for my camera, some of them already used to modelling. I watch them interact with the boys, each of them broken up into their usual preferences. The twins and their guests play beach ball, Tamaki sits alone with one girl at a time on a rock in the water while the rest wait, Mori, Honey and their girls were doing some form of exercise and now they're shellfish hunting.

I take a picture of one of the girls as she leaps up to strike the ball. Another of a girl with Tamaki. One of Haruhi, with a bucket full of shellfish. And then one of Tamaki with the crab, just as a centipede crawls over it. I watch the other girls panic and dash away, unperturbed. The twins stamped out any fear of bugs I might've had by other-exposure long ago.

Haruhi is also not troubled by the centipede, plucking it from the crab and throwing it over the rocks without even blinking. The twins stand nearby, and they raise their eyebrows.

"Hey, Haruhi." They go to stand on either side of her, resting their elbows on her shoulders.

"Now I know most girls aren't the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think you were but," Hikaru starts.

"Don't you think you could've been easier on that little guy?" Kaoru finishes.

"Oh come on, it's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi responds.

The girls come back, murmuring to each other about how Haruhi is so brave and 'manly.' I hide my smile, taking another picture of Tamaki with the crab, this time centipede free. The twins slide away, coming over by Tamaki and me.

"Well isn't that great."

"Haruhi's not normal I thought girls are afraid of bugs." Kaoru looks at me, noticing that I'm giving them the stink-eye, and grins. "Aside from you of course, Natsumi."

I frown at them Hikaru holds up his hands. "Not insinuating that you're not a proper girl or weird at all."

"You're really girly." Kaoru says again.

I look away, "That's right I am."

Tamaki hadn't noticed our exchange, focused on Haruhi. "Well…I'm sure she's afraid of something."

This obviously gives the twins an idea, and I know that look in their eye. I grin as they try to entice Tamaki into their 'Who can find out Haruhi's weakness' game. I turn, waving to catch Kyoya's attention. He walks over, followed by Mori and Honey. "Yes?"

I gesture at the boys, who have successfully hooked Tamaki. He understands the grin on my face, and smiles himself. "And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner."

He holds up the pictures Ranka had given me. I take them before the boys can get a good look at them, "Haruhi looked so cute in middle school."

"We're playing too!" Honey announces. I hold the pictures closer to my chest as Tamaki tries to get a good look at them, shouting at me and Kyoya while Kyoya says, "Well, I guess we're all competing then."

"Not me, I'll hang on to them for the winner." I say, still avoiding Tamaki by sliding around to Kyoya's other side. Honey hears what Tamaki is demanding and goes, "Hey, wait a minute, where did you get those pictures, Kyo-chan, Natsumi-chan?"

Kyoya looks at me, smiling. I grin, folding my arms. "I have my sources." He replies. "How about we just leave it at that for the moment?"

For all he said he was competing, Kyoya and I just watch as the boys each try unsuccessfully to frighten Haruhi through the day. I follow them, taking pictures. Maybe I couldn't use some of them for the catalog, but I'm sure Kyoya can think of a way to use them. They're amusing anyhow.

I look at the sun as it starts to set and smile. I notice a rock formation, and I tap the girls who always ask for Haruhi on the shoulder. When they turn to look at me, I pointed up there. "I was wondering if you'd like to be the last models of the day for me up there?"

They smile and nod. We giggle and chat while we make our way up there, finding a path. They tell me all about what they like about Haruhi, and ask me questions about what the twins were like as kids. I answer the best I can.

We're taking pictures where one of them, Kimiko giggles. "So, Natsumi, why did you join the Host club?"

"Was it because of Kyoya-senpai?" Ruri asks.

"Are you trying to spend more time with him?" Momoka questions me. While asking their questions, they bunch up around me, looking up at me with amused eyes. I hold my camera between us, defensively. I can feel my face getting a little warm and I sigh, frowning. "No, I didn't join the club to spend more time with Kyoya. We're in the same class, and if I wanted to see him more I could've simply become a guest like you three. No, it's because of business that I joined."

They giggle and Momoka stands back first. "We're just teasing you, Natsumi-senpai."

They go back to stand by the cliff-face, looking over the beach and I sigh, relaxing a bit. I take a few more pictures as they see someone below and call to them. I think it's Haruhi they're shouting to. I can't tell, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks makes it hard for me to hear them.

"Hey, there're chicks up here!"

I turn to see two young men come up the path, one of them tossing aside a can of something. "I think they're models. Aren't we lucky?"

I turn to look over the beach, trying to see if I can spot the boys. Mori would be a big help in this situation. Kyoya is pretty threatening to, when he wants to be. But I can't see any of them. And I don't know if they'll hear me if I yell to them. I swallow and look back at the jerks walking towards us. I think I could outrun them, but that'll leave the others on their own. And there's no way I could take either one of them down, not without serious injury to myself. But if I distract them, then at least one of the girls can go get the boys.

I frown at them, stepping in between them and the girls. They grin at me. "Want to hang with a couple of locals?"

"No thank you." Momoka says. I hold out my arms to keep them from passing me, giving them my best, 'you'd best stop it right now before I hurt you face' that usually makes the twins tremble in fear. "This is a private beach. Please leave."

The one if front grabbed my arm, letting the other get to Momoka. "Private? Does that mean we're alone?"

I try to punch him, but he grabs my other arm. I scowl. Ruri and Kimiko are trying to help Momoka. I turn to look at them. "Go get some help!"

I struggle against the guy as he tries to catch them. I manage to whirl him around, accidentally banging him into one of the rocks. He's scowling at me now. "Why you."

Momoka is also struggling. "Let me go!"

Her assailant in suddenly showered in shellfish. He lets go of her, trying to brush the urchins off his back, allowing her to run pass him to Haruhi. My heart sinks as my opponent turns me around, pining me against his chest. He's holding me so tightly that I can't jab an elbow in his stomach. I can only watch as the other guy grabs Haruhi, clearly angry and violent now. I see Momoka get the good sense to run farther away for help as Ruri and Kimiko just stand there, frozen in fear. Why did they bring Haruhi? Why couldn't they have kept going to find someone else?

I watch as the other guy towers over Haruhi, terrified. "What're you going to do now, loser?!"

My guy laughs, "Teach the squirt a lesson!"

I growl and swallow my fear. I stamp on his foot, hard enough to make him grunt. Distracted by me, he looks down just in time for the back of my head to slam into his nose. He lets go with a cry of pain. I can only take a few steps towards Haruhi before he grabs my wrist, twisting my arm. His hand other reaches towards me as I strain away, biting my lip against the pain in my wrist. His hand latches onto my camera, and he hauls me closer, the strap going over my head. I cry out as he throws it away, watching it break on the rocks before he slaps me, making me fall over. I kneel on the ground, sharp rocks pressing into my arms and legs, watching the other guy push Haruhi off the cliff.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki dives over the cliff after her. The guy standing over me is thrown over me into the other guy. Hikaru and Kaoru are standing there, between me and him. They launch themselves at them, easily knocking them to the ground and pummeling them. I watch, wordless. "How dare you touch them!"

"We're going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"Natsumi?" A gentle hand takes mine. I look up at Kyoya, who is kneeling beside me. He looks concerned. "Natsumi, are you okay?"

I nod and look away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are the others okay?"

He doesn't answer, just nodding. He turns my face to look at my cheek. I wince as he touches it. "He hit you pretty hard."

I don't say anything as he takes my arm in his hand. I hiss in pain as he touches my wrist, moving my hand a little, and he shakes his hand. "I'll call a doctor to see to you and Haruhi."

He takes off his shirt, wrapping it around me, and brushes my bangs out of my face before turning to the scene next to us. He watches Hikaru and Kaoru beating up the thugs with little to no discernable emotion on his face. "I suppose I should break that up before they hurt them too badly."

Even though he said that, he doesn't get up for another few seconds, calling a doctor first, explaining my bruises and the unknown hurts of Haruhi. Then he closes his phone and stands, grabbing Hikaru and Kaoru's arms and tugging them off the soundly beaten men. "That's enough."

I turn to my camera, picking it up. The lens is shattered, as is the digital screen. I press the power button to no avail. I sigh and clutch it to my chest. There's no fixing this.

Hands touch both of my arms, and Hikaru and Kaoru gently pull me to a stand. They throw an arm over my shoulders. I smile at them to reassure the worried, unspoken questions they ask me with their eyes and their frowns, and they nod, leading me away as Kyoya demands the thug's IDs and instructs them to leave before he has them arrested.

On the beach, Tamaki is bringing Haruhi in, cradling her in his arms. I stand in between Hikaru and Kaoru, worried about Haruhi. I can't see if she's even awake. Kyoya hands Tamaki his discarded shirt. "We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls went to back to their hotel and I've called a doctor. He should be arriving any minute."

"I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor." The three of us let out a deep breath as Haruhi pushes herself out of Tamaki's arms, accepting the shirt.

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Honey-senpai. You're not a martial arts master." Tamaki speaks in a slow calm voice.

Haruhi looks up at him as he grabs her shoulders, still speaking in the same voice. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl." Haruhi responds. "I was there, I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Tamaki shouts. "Don't forget, you're a girl!"

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. "Haruhi growls back. "But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now."

She straightens, "I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki shakes his head, "Natsumi got hurt trying to help you! You could've been seriously hurt yourself!"

Haruhi looks at me, startled. She hadn't noticed, understandably caught up in what had been happening to her at the moment. I look down at my camera; I run my thumbs over the cracked screen. I think Haruhi is wrong. She should've gone to get someone else the second Kimiko and Ruri ran up to her, or at least sent them to get the others while she confronted the thugs, like I did. Haruhi glares back at Tamaki, "I don't think that has anything to do with me being a girl!"

Silence. Tamaki straightens, letting go of Haruhi. His voice is quiet again. "You don't think so? Fine. Whatever you say."

He starts to walk away, his voice going back to a shout, "But I'm not talking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

* * *

I sit at the dining room table. My wrist is in a brace. The doctor said that it's just a little sprained, and I can take off the brace in a few days. He also said my cheek shouldn't bruise after spraying disinfectant on the little scrapes and cuts I got from falling. I have my eyes closed, leaning back. Outside the sky is cloudy. Honey-senpai remarks that it looks gloomy, like it's going to rain.

"It's not just gloomy outside." Hikaru says. Kaoru nods in agreement, "It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at senpai."

Tamaki is behind a pillar, moping. Hikaru raises a hand, "Come on, quit moping boss."

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place." I say. I open my eyes to see everyone looking at me, surprised. It was the first I've said all evening. I shrug just as the doors open to reveal Haruhi in the pretty pink dress I had given Ranka. I smile. She looks cute.

They all gather around her. Hikaru and Kaoru lean in, "Haruhi where did you get that dress?"

They look back at me and I smile. I thought they would recognize it. "From my dad. He must've repacked my bags. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

That took them off my scent. They grin, giving Ranka two thumbs up each. Everyone comes to the table. "Oh, let's eat guys. I'm starving."

We didn't pay attention to where everyone sat. Haruhi and Tamaki wind up sitting next to each other and the rest of us sit in awkward silence as they pointedly ignore each other. Hikaru and Kaoru, seated on either side of me, lean in. "Well this is uncomfortable."

I nod, "Yeah…"

Honey smiles, trying to break the tension. "Let's dig in, Haru-chan. These are the crab we caught! I bet they're delicious!"

He succeeds, sort of. We all start to eat, pulling crab legs to our plates with some seasoning and sauce. I only crack open one leg, and nibble on it. I'm not really that hungry. The afternoon's events have left me feeling unwell. Haruhi eats leg after leg. It soon becomes clear to me that she's eating so much, cracking the legs openly so loudly and stuffing so much in her face at once just to dig at Tamaki. He hasn't eaten a thing, watching Haruhi uneasily, flinching at every snap.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest!"

"Excuse me?" Haruhi says, snapping another leg open so that a piece hits Tamaki. "I thought you weren't speaking to me."

Kaoru and I share a glance, and a shrug.

He gets up, dramatic as ever. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit you were wrong."

He stalks off, all of us but Haruhi watching him. "See if I care then, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room?"

Kyoya gets up after a moment, "No problem. Well, excuse me, everyone."

He slows with a glance in my direction. I raise my eyebrows at him, confused by the look on his face but he shakes his head and turns away, following Tamaki. As soon as they are gone, Haruhi stops, putting the crab leg in her hands down. She looks a little dejected, like she's thinking about what Tamaki said. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

I look at her, a little surprised. I cross my arms over my chest, "So that's it. He got to you after all, huh."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru starts.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it." Kaoru finishes.

I shake my head, speaking with them, "Besides that's not the real issue here."

Hikaru looks at her, "To be honest, we were all a little worried. About how recklessly you acted."

She looks surprised. "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

They shrug, not knowing how to continue. I twist my mouth, trying to think on how to explain it to her. Explain to her why I did what I did, and how it's different to what she did. How I wouldn't have struck the guy bothering me if she hadn't gotten involved on her own. But the words aren't coming.

"That's not true, Haru-chan." Honey says. "I think you should apologize, kay?"

He looks at me, where I sit, making sure my braced arm and hurt cheek is in view. Haruhi looks to me, and I stare her in the eye, picking up where Honey-senpai left off. "You made us all worry, Haruhi."

"Especially Tama-chan. I think you should apologize to him the most."

She looks really surprised. "So you…were worried about me? But why?"

Honey sighs, feeling like he has reached the end of his rope too. I just shake my head. "You're hopeless."

She looks down. "You think?"

She sighs. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

I watch as they crowd around, hugging her, telling her that's she so cute and they forgive her. I sigh, shaking my head. She's apologizing, but she hasn't figured out what she did wrong. She's just sorry that we were worried.

I remain in place as they usher her to the newest restroom, and lean back into my chair. There's a storm coming. The very distant thunder and small flashes of lightning feel surprisingly like the twisted emotions inside my chest. The left over fear and worry. They come back, sitting back down to eat more. The tension is officially broken, as far as they're concerned. They eat and joke and laugh. I sit for a few minutes. Then I stand, smiling. "I'm tired you guys. I'm going to head to bed too."

"Good-night, Natsumi-chan!" Honey-senpai says as the twins shrug and wave, assured by my smile that I'm fine.

I walk down the hall and turn my head looking around. I'm not sure where my room is. I run my fingers through my hair, about to just start looking in every door until I see my suitcase when Kyoya exits a room, a towel thrown around his shoulders. He stops, surprised to see me. I stop too, trying not to stare.

"Let me guess. You can't find your room?" He asks, stone faced as ever. I shrug and nod, following him as he walks a little down the hall and opens a door. I look inside and see my open suitcase, my swim suit drying in the bathroom, Kyoya's shirt on a chair. I walk in, and he follows me. I pick up his shirt turning to see him closing the door behind him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt, Kyoya."

"You're welcome." He looks and sees my broken camera on the table. "I'm sorry for what happened today. Is your wrist okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, it's fine. Just a bit sprained."

We stand there, me feeling a bit uneasy. I take a deep breath, about to thank him for showing me my room and ask him to excuse me when he speaks first. "Why did you confront them?"

I'm taken back. Lightning flashes with a rumble of thunder as we stare at each other. "Excuse me?"

He leans towards me. "I asked you why you confronted those men, Natsumi."

He grabs my wrists, pinning me against the table. His voice is low, threatening. "You could've easily run away from them or dodged them when they tried to grab you. I've seen you running around with the twins. If you can keep up with them, dodge them when they reach for you, then you could've done it today."

I'm frightened. Twice in one day, I'm stuck in the same position. I couldn't get free when the thug on the beach grabbed me, and I can't get free now. I'm frozen as he moves even closer, our bodies bushing. He towers over me. "What Haruhi did was stupid and reckless, but you were just as reckless as her. You're a girl too, Natsumi. A girl going up against two boys you couldn't hope to defeat. You should've run away."

His eyes are cool and calculating. That's what snaps me out of it. He's trying to teach me a lesson, the same one Tamaki was trying to teach Haruhi. And suddenly I'm angry. He completely misunderstood what I had done today. And now he's trying to scare me into admitting I was wrong! I yank my good wrist free and shove him away with my body, shoulder and hip knocking him back a few feet. I pull back and slap him. His glasses fall to the floor, knocked off his face by my attack. He stands where I shoved him, frozen in place, one hand covering his cheek, staring at me. I glare at him, my hands clenched.

"First of all, how dare you. Second of all, I didn't confront those men because I thought I could make them go away. I did it to protect the other girls, to keep those bastards occupied just long enough so that at least one of them could go get you guys. It's not my fault they brought back Haruhi!"

He's wordless, staring at me. My chest feels really tight. "I didn't fight back so much as to get hurt until Haruhi was in actual danger, because I didn't know if one of you would get there in time. I had to help her; I was the only one there at that moment."

I can feel my throat constricting, trying to hold back sobs as tears fill my eyes. My knees feel week, and I sink to the floor, covering my face. "I was terrified, Kyoya."

Cool hands touch my shoulders, and Kyoya sits beside me. He pulls me in and I rest my face against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him, crying.

"It's okay." He tells me. "It's okay, I understand now. I'm sorry."

His hand slides over my head. "I am so sorry."

A knock on my door and an announcement signals the twins coming in. They see me and Kyoya sitting at the table, my camera between us. My back is to them, to give me a little more time to dry my eyes. Luckily, I don't get puffy or red faced when I cry. I turn to smile at them. They stop in their tracks, looking at us, eyes flickering from Kyoya to me. Kaoru speaks first, "What were you guys doing in here with the door closed?"

"Nothing nasty I hope."

I roll my eyes. "We're just talking about how to retrieve the pictures I took today from my camera. It was broken by those jerks, and we're hoping the chip wasn't damaged."

I stand. Kyoya does too. Hikaru and Kaoru cross their arms over their chests, narrowing their eyes at Kyoya. "If you want to get with Natsumi, Kyoya, you have to go through us first, you know."

I scowl, and lightly shove them. "I don't need you two to protect me, especially from Kyoya of all people."

Kyoya just adjusts his glasses on his nose. "Why don't we go check on Haruhi and Tamaki? I left them in my room."

That distracts the twins. "Alone?!"

They dash off, leaving me and Kyoya alone for just a second. I smile at him just as Kaoru pokes his head back in the door. He grins triumphantly at me, "Knew it."

"Knew what?!" I stomp after him as he dashes away to join Hikaru. Honey and Mori wait there too as Hikaru knocks on the door, "Hey boss, we're coming in."

He opens the door to reveal Tamaki squatting before a kneeling Haruhi, a blindfold over her eyes and apparently wearing ear plugs as well. I smile. It's a perfect distraction for the twins away from me and Kyoya.

"You nasty pervert."

"What kind of foreplay is that?"

Tamaki freezes and turns to us, "It's not like that!"

He wails, "It's not what you think!"

I glance at Hikaru and Kaoru then back at Kyoya. He's watching the scene unfold before us, a small amused smile on his face. And I turn away to join Hikaru and Kaoru in teasing Tamaki. I'm not going to tell anyone what happened tonight. Especially not about how I felt when Kyoya comforted me while I cried.

I can keep that to myself.


	5. Chapter 4

I rub at the brace at my arm. I can't take it off for another few days, but the skin underneath is itching. I walked into the music room dressing area, scowling to myself. I had a hard time sleeping these past few days since the Incident. I kept having weird dreams. I can feel the dark circles under my eyes, concealed under a light layer of make-up. I look up to see Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey, waiting for me. We had agreed to dress up again today, this time as knights. I narrow my eyes, looking at the untouched costumes then back at them. "Can't you get dressed yourself?"

"We didn't want to touch anything until you got here, Natsumi-chan." Honey says, wide-eyed. "Kyo-chan said we should wait for you so that we don't mess it up."

I sigh, and abandon my bad mood. "Well, I'm here now. Where are my cousins?"

"Here!" They push through the curtains. "Haruhi is going to be late because she went to get some more coffee."

I raise my eyebrows at them, "Why didn't you go with her?"

Kaoru opens his mouth to respond then closes it, looking like he was upset he didn't think of that. Hikaru just shrugs, "I dunno. Didn't think it was a big deal."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'll go find her when I'm done with you six."

I step back and pull the curtain closed. "Now get dressed! The musketeer uniforms are for Hikaru and Kaoru, the really decorated armor for Tamaki, the big dark armor for Mori, the little pink armor for Honey and the plain silver armor for Kyoya. After you're done, come see me."

Mori and Honey come out first. I check them over before giving them a thumbs up and ushering them on as Tamaki comes out, dazzling as usual. He needs no help, and neither does Kyoya. I shake my head at him. "Wait for me so you don't mess up, huh?"

He only smiles. I send him on his way. Finally Hikaru and Kaoru emerge. They grin at me, "So, we thought we shouldn't be the only ones to dress up today, Natsumi."

I blink at them. "What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who can rent the costumes out and bring them here." Hikaru answers. Kaoru opens up the curtain beside me, "And we brought the perfect one for you."

They tackle me, dragging me into the sectioned off area where a purple dress awaits me. They undress me and pull the dress over my head. They sit me down, redoing my hair and make-up as I sit perfectly still. Struggling will do me no good, and we've been dressing each other since we were children. They mess with the dress a bit, then step back to survey their work. I sigh, and look at them with one eyebrow raised. "Well?"

They give me a thumbs up each, "You look great!"

I look in the mirror. Who stares back is a medieval princess, demure in purple silk. The sleeves are wide enough to hide my brace. Around my neck is a very simple amber pendant the same color as my eyes. I touch my hair. The boys had put in extensions and braided it so that it falls over my shoulder. I blush and look away back at their grins. I grin back. "I do look great."

"Told ya so." Hikaru responds. Kaoru puts his arm through mine. "Now let's go."

We exit the dressing area. The other boys turn to look at me. Honey speaks first. "Whoa, Natsumi-chan you look amazing!"

"Yeah." Is Mori's quiet affirmation of his best friend's exclamation. Tamaki smiles, "And so we are joined by a princess."

My eyes are on Kyoya, however. He looks me over from head to toe. And a very slight smile comes to his face. I tilt my head, my face ever so slightly warm. I catch Kaoru grinning at Hikaru and frown at him. Then I look around. "Haruhi still isn't here?"

They all shake their heads, and I sigh. "I'm going to go look for her."

The boys all gather in their central couch as I leave the music room, holding up my dress with one hand. I wander through the halls, looking for Haruhi. Today is the Cultural Expo, maybe she went to see it? I shake my head. She would've taken the instant coffee to the music room first. I step outside just to hear a girl's cry of pain and some laughter. I walk quickly towards it to see four girls in Ouran's school uniform surrounding another beside one of the reflection pools. I watch as they pull the victim's hair and push her between them. On the ground lies a bunch of books, some papers floating in the water.

"You're such a klutz, Usami" One girl says, pushing Usami into another.

"Watch where you're going, Usami." She says, pushing Usami. They start to spin her laughing.

"St-stop you guys, I'm getting dizy!" Usami cries. The first girl, obviously the ringleader, smirks. "I guess we should help you then."

She grabs her shoulders, stopping her, but she put her foot right behind Usami's ankles, causing the poor girl to trip and fall backwards into the pool.

"Hey!" I cry, rushing towards them. They turn to look at me and disperse, running away. I watch them go. "Hope I don't see you again you jerks!"

I hold out my hand to the girl. She looks up at me, startled. I smile. "Come on, take my hand. I'm just going to help you out of the pool."

She takes my hand and I pull her out of the pool. I glare where the girls had vanished, "What's their problem?"

"They're in my class, 1-C." She says. She has long black hair, and she's squeezing it to get the water out of it. "They're always picking on me."

"But why?" I ask. "I thought bullying was unheard of here. After all, we all know that we should form good business connections for the future now. Bullying would just ruin that."

She gives me a look. "You're an A student, aren't you? You sound like one."

I raise my eyebrows and she sighs. "Well of course it's like that in the A classes. You all come from prestigious backgrounds and have good grades. In the B and the C classes, there's not as much pressure. And if you come from a lowly company like I do and don't make good grades, then you're a free meal for those who are a little higher than you."

She bends to pick up her books. I help her, thinking over what she said. It made a lot of sense. After all, some people still treat Haruhi like she's something awful, even though she's with the Host club and in an A class.

I hold out my hand. "My name's Hitachiin Natsumi."

She takes my hand giving a good hard shake- a commoner's shake. "Usami Haruna."

She goes to walk away, still dripping wet. I stop her. "I have a spare uniform you can borrow. Why don't you come with me, before you get a cold?"

She hesitates. Then she nods. I led her up to the third floor, and she looks around. Then she gapes at me, "Wait, are we going to the Host Club?"

I nod, "Yep. I'm part of the club."

"I thought only boys were hosts, though!" She replies, looking a little flustered. I shrug. "I'm not a host."

We arrive just in time to see the Hosts confronting three girls in the Lobelia Academy uniform. I stand in the door, confused as the three of them change to costume instantly, starting to sing their school name. I turn to Usami, hoping to get her out of here before she finds out that Haruhi is a girl- this is the exact environment where an unnoticed bystander would hear that. "The dressing room is right over there. Why don't you change and wait for me while I sort this mess out?"

She looks curiously at the scene before us, but nods and disappears behind the curtain. I take a step forward, listening to the girls give their names and classes. Amakusa Benio, 2-A, Benibara; Maihara Chizuru, 2-A, Suzuran; Tsuwabuki Hinako, 1-A, Hinagiku. Finally they exchange the dresses and suit they had on for a Carnival-like get up with huge feathers. I watch as the Host club and the Zuka club stare at each other for a few long minutes. Then Hikaru and Kaoru start laughing uncontrollably. I too, stifle a laugh behind my hands.

Renge appears. She tells my boys exactly why they shouldn't under-estimate the Zuka club. I wait patiently in the door as she disappears and the Zuka club starts their charade anew.

"A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power. Or to lust." Suzuran says, second in command, in her school uniform again.

"As a girl you, for a girl you, we've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for womankind." Hinagiku, the junior of the group, speaks next.

"And our pride comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality because we're the same sex." The leader, Benibara is now speaking. The girls flank her side, leaning in. "And yes, that includes relationships of love."

"Yeah, you tell them, Benio." says Suzuran

"You're awesome, Benibara!" says Hinagiku.

The boys turn away, bored with the Zuka club.

"Whatever. So over it." Hikaru is playing his game system.

"I can't believe you boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Hinagiku taunts, obviously trying to draw the boys back into an argument.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Hikaru mutters. I can tell that they're about to single him out. So I cough, to gather their attention. They all turn to face me, surprised. Benibara smiles at me, and kneels before me, extending out her hand. "And who might you be, young maiden."

"The Host Club's costume and photography consultant." I reply, folding my arms across my chest. "Hitachiin Natsumi of 2-A."

They look between me and the boys, noting the similarities between me and the twins. Benibara stands as I take a few steps forward. "To say nothing of your 'sublime female love', because it really doesn't matter who a person is attracted to, I find your condescension and patronizing manner offensive. Since I've been standing here, you haven't said a single thing to make me think you are superior to my club."

Benibara tilts her head, smiling. "Your club, young maiden? I thought you are only a consultant."

Before I can speak, she grabs my hand and twirls me. "How tragic that another butterfly has fallen into the notorious Host Club's web of deceit and lies."

She spins me again, making me fall into the arms of Suzuran and Hinagiku. She turns to Haruhi, "To think they're dragging these sweet young girls down with them."

She whirls around, her hand curling into a fist. The girls twirled me into Haruhi. She grabs me, setting me upright. "The Host Club's president may be a pretty little halfer but he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance; attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning! Your so called 'club activities' are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies!"

The three Lobelia Academy girls stand together as I straighten my dress, glaring at them. The boys are staring, their faces expressionless. Haruhi shakes her head, wandering away to make coffee. I lean against the door, frowning. "I promise you we will bring you guys down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished! All hail Zuka Club!"

Kyoya stands. He pushes his glasses up his nose, "I see. I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we could finish this later?"

I raise my eyebrows, crossing my arms. Kyoya has a smirk on his face. I get the feeling that he is agitated by the Zuka Club. He glances at me, before his eyes lock with Benibara's. The girl is staring him down. "Are you saying that you're not going to face us?"

Kyoya looks down, still smirking, "Not at all."

Then he steps aside to show Tamaki resting on one of the couches with his stuffed bear. The club members are gathered around him, Mori with a baby's bottle, to make a comical scene. "It's just our president is still bedridden from the initial culture shock."

"You see, Tama-chan is having his nappy time right now."

Benibara and the others tense up, their eyes glaring. "Wake him up!"

I giggle. Kyoya managed to get under their skin. The clink of tea ware distracts them as Haruhi comes up with three cups of instant coffee. "Excuse me. I made some coffee, would you ladies like to have some?"

I shake my head, smiling. That's our lazybones heroine. Completely unconcerned by this competition. Benibara pulls herself back together, her manners towards young 'maidens' intact. "Why yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing?"

Suzuran picks up a cup. "You're a real pearl amongst swine."

Haruhi frowns at Suzuran looks at me, "I made a cup for you too, Natsumi."

Maybe she's not so unconcerned. I pick up the last cup, smiling at her. "Did you add the creamer I like?"

Haruhi nods as I take a sip. Benibara watches us both, "You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma."

I frown at her while Haruhi, a little uncomfortable, says, "But this stuff's just instant."

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Hinagiku says, her face lighting up. Benibara sees my frown and leans forward, brushing my cheek. "Dear maiden, you cannot be faulted for your kin, nor your attachment to these manipulative fools. Join us?"

Before I can respond, Tamaki wakes up. He barrels towards us, sprouting nonsense about how there's nothing to be gained from a romantic relationship between two girls. But he slips, putting his fingers right into Hinagiku's boiling hot tea. He flinches away, in pain. Haruhi kneels besides Tamaki, exasperated. "You got to be more careful Senpai."

She wraps his finger up in bandages. I watch them with a smile on my face as Tamaki blushes slightly. "Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

She smiles. "Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket."

He's tilting his head, wondering what free stuff means when Benibara comes behind Haruhi, her arms crossed. I glance at the little table where Haruhi left the tray. Three cups of coffee lie there, untouched. I take another sip of my own, eyes narrowed as I watch them.

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Benibara yanks Haruhi up, clutching her in her arms. "Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here! We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once! And we'll welcome them into the Zuka Club!"

Suzuran and Hinagiku entwine their arms in mine and my tea is forced to spill. I yank us back just in time to prevent the liquid from spilling into my dress and yank my arms free as Haruhi breaks away from Benibara's grasp. We speak at the same time, "Hey! Just wait a second will ya?"

I break away from the Zuka Club, standing with the twins. As Haruhi continues, "There seem to be some misunderstandings here. I mean first of all, you called Senpai a halfer!"

Honey clears his throat, "Because he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese!"

Haruhi grimaces, one of her points taken down, "Well, uh, anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the Host Club just because you don't think they have the same history that you do."

The twins shrug, "We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago."

"Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here."

I sigh. Two points down. What else does she have? Haruhi is even more flustered now, "Being that as it may, saying the club activities are only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the Host Club is charging their guests or anything."

I cover my face. She was going in a good direction, but unfortunately… Kyoya spoke up, "While I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a points system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids on auctions held on our website. Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil? Just sold with a winning bid of thirty thousand yen. Good for you."

Haruhi whirls on him, grabbing the laptop, "What? But I'd thought I lost that pencil!"

She turns on him, yelling, "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya-senpai?! I had no idea that you were collecting money!"

"So you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expense of organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions."

"How do you think they afford the rental fees on these costumes, Haruhi?" I asked. "Did you forget why I became a member in the first place?"

She brushes me off, "Well, okay, but you can't just sell other people's things without asking permission, that's stealing!"

The twins look innocent, "It wasn't stealing, you dropped that pencil."

She turns to them, realizing that they're the culprits. They look casual, sipping instant coffee to avoid her glare. Tamaki is crying now, he comes up to Haruhi, "I'm sorry, Haruhi! It's not like we were hiding it from you! Here, you can have mine, it's got a cute teddy bear on it!"

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil."

Tamaki backs off, "Then I'll make up to you! How about I do this! I'll tell you the secret to my success and my fondest memories!"

Haruhi is looking down. I can see the anger and disbelief in her shoulders. "Not to be rude, Senpai, but I'm not really interested in that information."

Tamaki realizes just how upset Haruhi is. He goes to a corner, moping. I watch him before a set of arms grab mine again, yanking me into a close circle around Haruhi.

"Oh you poor dear. I can't believe they've been deceiving you!"

I look at Suzuran, muttering "Haven't you been calling them liars since you first came in here?"

Hinagiku on my other side goes, "Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?"

Benibara, however, looks sympathetic. "Hold on, Hinagiku. This young maiden has had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow."

She looks at me, "A word?"

I shrug, and they lead me away. Benibara touches my face while Suzuran and Hinagiku lean on my sides. "A beautiful maiden such as yourself shouldn't be tied to such young men who lie and manipulate other young women. Come with us. The Zuka Club would greatly appreciate the talents you offer the Host Club."

I slide out of their grasp, taking a step back into the music room. "Thanks, but I belong here. You're wrong about them."

They simply smile, and Benibara offers me a lily. "I guess we can't remove you against your will, young maiden. Until tomorrow, adieu."

I watch them twirl away until they're out of sight. Then I look at the lily in my hand, and toss it aside. I fold my arms over my chest and sigh. Then I look at Kyoya, who has come to stand beside me. During the altercation with the Zuka Club, every member had removed their costume except for me. I raise my eyebrows at him, "What's the point of dressing up and paying the fee if you're not even going to keep to costumes on for more than ten minutes?"

He smiles, "Well, when the Zuka Club showed up, it became clear that no guests were joining us today."

I shake my head. We stand there for a few moments, looking back at the organized chaos in front of us. Hikaru and Kaoru were still pretending they don't care that Haruhi is mad, Haruhi stands there, in the same position as when she had stopped talking to Tamaki. Tamaki is still moping, looking over at Haruhi every so often. I sigh.

"By the way." Kyoya says like he couldn't care less. "Didn't you bring someone here with you?"

I gasp, and lift up my skirts, "Usami!"

I go into the dressing room to see her sitting there reading, wearing one of the spare uniforms I keep back here. She looks up when I enter. "Oh, there you are. My uniform is still drying and you hadn't come, so I decided to read while I wait."

She actually smiles, standing up. "I should thank you for helping me. I didn't before because I was upset."

I smile, and wave my hand dismissively. "It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

I stand a little straighter, "If you want to go home now, you can go in that uniform, as long as you bring it back tomorrow. "

Her eyes widen a little. "Really? You don't mind?"

I smile even brighter. "Not at all. It could take another hour for your uniform to finish drying and you don't want to wait that long."

A small blush comes over her cheeks when I smile at her. She bites her lip, "Oh, well, I don't mind. I could just talk to you."

Silence. She starts to stammer, "Or-or I could just read, like I was doing before! It's no big deal, I like to read!"

"No, it's okay." I say. "It's just… the trouble with those girls from Lobelia has shaken everyone up. I don't think we're going to have any guests today. I think it's best if the Host club is left alone for the remainder of the afternoon."

"Oh." She looks a little down. "Well, that's okay, I understand-"

"You can come back Monday, though." I say. She looks at me, surprised. I smile at her. "Tomorrow is the club's business day but I'm here every day after school. If you want to come talk to me, then that's okay. I don't mind."

Usami Haruna laughs. I help her gather her things, putting her wet uniform in a bag. I lead her to the door, and she waves back at me as she leaves. "Well, see you Monday, Hitachiin-senpai."

"It's Natsumi," I call back after her. She grins, "Then my name's Haruna."

The twins come up on either side of me. "So, you have a guest now?"

"Does that make you a host like us?"

I blink in shock, thinking about that. Then I shrug. "Yeah, I guess it does."

I turn to look back into the music room. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Oh, she decided to go home. Said she has a lot of thinking to do." Hikaru responds. Kaoru frowns, "So, now the boss is going he crazy. He has a new dress-up idea for you."

I sigh, and walk off towards him where he's frantically talking to Kyoya. "He always does have some ridiculous idea."


End file.
